


Roulette

by lupisashes



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupisashes/pseuds/lupisashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Responses from tumblr.</p><p>1: Clavis admires Ginti's uniform.<br/>2: Clavis and Ginti spend a morning in bed.</p><p>Characters/pairings will be added as they come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GinVis: Booty

**Author's Note:**

> _[blushingteddybear](http://blushingteddybear.tumblr.com/): I have some 1-3 words prompt for ya *evil laugh* "Ginti has the booty" (whoops that's 4 words)_

There’s something to be said about an Arbiter’s uniform. Black slacks, a white dress shirt, a plain dark vest and apron. It looks smart and proper - a uniform fit for the finest establishments a human could wander into, complete with scarlet bow tie. A bow tie Clavis is idly pushing and pulling at from his place at Ginti's bar.

Ginti doesn’t like wearing it. He says it makes him feel restricted, as though he can’t breathe. Clavis doesn’t mind, though he knows Nona had more to say about it than Ginti cared to listen to, when the red head had first left it buried in his second drawer. After all, he likes seeing the the sharp lines of Ginti’s collar bones peeking out from that white dress shirt. Enjoys the way the other man’s chest is suddenly more visible when Clavis catches him at just the right angle. 

"You’ve ripped another?" 

There isn’t any catching tonight. Ginti’s torso is bared for all to see, tanned skin glowing gold in the dimmed lighting of his bar. Clavis is seated at his usual seat, legs dangling down and swinging slightly as he smiles serenely up at the other man. Ginti’s polishing a wine glass, eyebrows twitching the slightest bit as he frowns down at it. 

The red-head doesn’t answer, his face darkening as he polishes faster, towel squeaking across shining glass. It’s the same spot. Again and again and again. Clavis waits patiently, tongue tempted to let the teasing tip-toeing to its tip free. He doesn’t though. No. He has his own agenda to attend to first. 

"Could I have a drink, bar-keep?" 

It’s a fond name. One that irks Ginti but never fails to amuse Clavis. Ginti is too fun to rile. He rises to annoyances much like a hungry child rises to the smell of well cooked food, passionate and driven until its little else but crumbs and smears of mush on a chipped plate. 

"I’ve told you not to call me that." Ginti says, putting the wine glass down to step back. 

"Yes." Clavis agrees. His smile doesn’t falter as he leans forward onto an elbow, eyes following Ginti as he crosses in front of him. He's got a first class view of Ginti's backside.

There are shredded tatters hanging from the red head’s waistband. The remains of yet another white shirt, soon to be replaced. Nona has a steady supply being shipped in and sent straight to Ginti’s room. Clavis doesn’t even hear her complain about it anymore, not even on their longest rides. Clavis, for all of his manners and propriety has never complained. Carefully taking in the strong lines of muscle and bumps of bone, Clavis finds he doesn't mind Ginti's strange habit at all.

He watches, thrilled, as Ginti leans forward to throw the towel in the wash basket Clavis knows is hidden under the counter. The move gives him a long look at Ginti’s broad back and shoulders. His eyes trail over every muscle, cataloguing and counting. He hums idly, finger flicking the bow tie onto the floor just as Ginti begins to rise. It’s difficult keeping his smile much the same as usual as he listens to Ginti growl and grumble as he dips low again to snatch up the offending tie. His shoulder blade strains against what Clavis assume is hot skin as he grips at the counter’s edge, head ducked, the tips of his red hair tickling at his very base of his neck.   

Then he’s straightening, Clavis’ eyes finding their way to sharp (everything about Ginti is sharp - even his eyebrows, Clavis notes with glee) hipbones and a cute, rounded belly-button. 

"Your usual?" Ginti asks, hand rising to scratch at the back of his head, tugging idly on his pony-tail. When Clavis hums happily, the corners of his lips twitching up during, he continues, "Give me a bit to grab more ice. Want anything to eat?" 

"No, thank you. A drink will be just fine." 

And he is just fine. He's completely content with the world. 

Clavis watches as Ginti turns, heading down to the end of the bar shoulders rolling with his every step, and thinks again,  _there’s something to be said about an Arbiter’s uniform_. Simple, proper, it’s always well tailored; a perfect fit for any who adorned it. And he had to say, though only the slacks and apron remained, Ginti wore them well. His belt kept them held snug on his hips and his legs tugged at the apron with each of his steps.  _Tap tap tap_. Pulled then released, then pulled taunt across Ginti’s backside again. It’s a steady rhythm and a welcome sight for appreciative eyes. 

Flicking at the piercing lowest on his lobe idly, Clavis has to give it to the higher ups: They certainly knew how to dress their staff. He thanks them.


	2. GinVis: Piercings

Clavis hums, his smile curling up at the sides. He’s feeling very self indulgent, head tilting to the left to allow the nibbling teeth and tugging lips access to his entire ear. He laughs, high, clear, like bells when Ginti nuzzles just behind it, snuffling at it like a playful puppy. 

"Stop that," He says, twisting in the red head's arms. 

Ginti grunts, his scowl evident as he presses his face to Clavis' neck. He goes still, arm wrapped around Clavis' thinner torso. Clavis can't help but laugh again, his slim fingers tickling down Ginti's tanned forearm. It's a bone deep mirth that embraces him, nuzzling at his heart, whilst he admires that strong arm. 

The red head's always so hot, skin burning against Clavis' cold, pale form. As though he'd been sun baking and he'd brought some of the sun inside with him. Clavis can feel how steady Ginti's breathing is, as his bare, broad chest presses against his back. But he isn't still for long. It makes Clavis' eyes crinkle at the sides feeling how Ginti's thick fingers twitch against the skin just under his nipple, just stroking. Almost as though he were admiring him with his touch, rather than his eyes like Clavis was. 

A moment later that scowling mouth opens to press teeth to his hair line. 

"Help me clean the bar today?" He rumbles against the slender column, making Clavis shudder. 

"And what do I get if I do?" 

Green hair slides alongside bed-mussed red when their cheeks press together. Clavis, for the umpteenth time, finds himself wondering over how pure Ginti is, as the red head presses his lips to the very place his hot cheek had been. It's a chaste kiss. Simple. They're his favourite. 

"I'll make you dinner."

Teeth find his lobe once again, lips enclosing on the white bud pinned there. 

"Green curry?" 

"If you want." 

Ginti's always had a thing for his piercings.  

He remembers when they first met, when Ginti had felt his arbiter uniform was some alien armour he'd yet to learn how to move around in. Clavis remembers how Ginti's sharp, gold eyes had lingered at his ear, had strayed to stare at his nose, snapped away by the smarmy grin Clavis had tugged his lips into. He'd caught him, and Ginti had flushed so beautifully. 

It's been a long time since then. Decades, though the passage of time doesn't sit with Clavis like it does with humans. He remembers their beginnings as though it were last week. Ginti treats him as if he had. 

His piercings have become something of a relaxing way for them both to spend their mornings together. It's a treat, being able to lay about for a few hours in each other's company. Talking, dozing or generally laying all over each other. It doesn't happen all the time, after all, sometimes their positions don't allow for it, and Clavis won't begrudge his favourite arbiter's finding a comfortable position to relax in. But when it does, Clavis enjoys Ginti's attention immensely. It doesn't matter if Ginti's using teeth, tongue his fingers or his nose. Clavis fondly recalls the few times Ginti's flicked at it using his toes, when it was too hot to snuggle and he'd laid himself down at the end of the bed. The blessings of their air con's failings. 

"Okay." He says simply, squirming when Ginti tugs at each of of his piercings. He snags them between his lips, one at a time, the action's sensuality made so with much practice. 

Ginti hums, nuzzling into him once again. 

"Ginti," Clavis eventually says, half dozing, "why don't you play with my nose piercing?" 

Ginti's hand tugs at Clavis' hair. He turns his head so he can glare down at him. His frown's digging so deep into his face Clavis wonders if his chin will fall off. 

"It gets lonely all by itself, you know." 

"I'm not licking your nose, Clav."

"Not even to stem its jealousy?"

Ginti snags his nose between thumb and finger, tugging at it painfully, though Clavis can't help but laugh through the yelps. His hands come up to grasp at Ginti's wrist, tugging useless on it; he's no where near as physically strong as the red head is, and besides. He's not holding  _that_  hard. 

"You're not blowing your nose in my mouth, you little bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm celebrating so i spoilt myself with this
> 
>  
> 
> [Still accepting short prompts on my tumblr.](http://lupisashes.tumblr.com/ask)

**Author's Note:**

> [Original version.](http://lupisashes.tumblr.com/post/110434248088/i-have-some-1-3-words-prompt-for-ya-evil-laugh)
> 
>  
> 
> [Still accepting short prompts on my tumblr.](http://lupisashes.tumblr.com) Would prefer if they centre around these two idiots, but i'll give anything else a go.


End file.
